GrayWolf's environmental quality monitoring instruments are used around the world in a broad range of applications including indoor air quality, industrial hygiene, heating ventilation and air conditioning, clean room, research and development, and other environmental measurement applications. Advanced sensors and software technology have been developed to provide instrumentation for environmental quality monitoring. Typically, these sensors are attached an embedded Windows™ CE display unit or a mobile computer, but may include other display and/or data-logging units. This software technology includes many capabilities and provides for digital environmental instrumentation to log and analyze data.
Environmental instrumentation today provides for measurement of a variety of different parameters. The parameters that are measured may include volatile organic compounds, toxic gas, air velocity, carbon dioxide, air velocity, particulates, percent relative humidity, differential pressure, ozone, ammonia and other parameters. Instrumentation and software logs data on these parameters for data analysis and documentation.